Canada Day
by manda600
Summary: Robin and Barney celebrate Canada Day in style. A future set, mini one-shot.


_Summer 2013_

Back in her hometown, on Barney's arm, Robin had never been happier – despite his Canada teasing.

"So there was at least a war once right?" he asked, adding scornfully, "What, did someone miss the big goal?"

"No. Canada Day celebrates the uniting of the three British colonies into one independent country."

"There was no war, no shooting, nothing? Not even a bar fight?"

"Nope."

"Wait," Barney said, stopping in his tracks and turning to face his wife, "so even the British thought this country was so pointless they just _gave_ it away?"

"I hate to disappoint you, but it was all very civil."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I love you, Robin. But Canada is _really_ lame."

"No, we're not," she defended. "And, hey, you're one of us, so whatever you say applies to you too."

"I am _not_ one of you." He gave her an affronted look, but she held her ground. "Only one quarter," he conceded. Then, when she silently raised an eyebrow, he just pouted. "I'm not. I'm an _American_. I'm – "

"Aww," she said, taking his arm again. "Don't you worry, today you're gonna experience your heritage in its fullest glory: a kickass celebration that rivals anything in New York. There's a parade, a carnival, free concerts – and of course The Snowbirds."

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"The Snowbirds." His face was blank. "You know, the 431 Squadron." Nothing. "_The Canadian Air Force_."

"You named your Air Force The 'Snow-_birds_'? What was '-flakes' taken by your Special Forces?"

"Barney, this was your idea, a little post-honeymoon trip to see where I grew up. You promised to be nice about it," Robin scolded, but her smile gave her away.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good."

* * *

They were standing in the park, ten minutes after ten, on what had truly been an awesome day. All Robin could think about was how sweet Barney was to come here, considering he hated it so much. And he really was on his best behavior all day. He hadn't made a single crack since the Snowbirds joke that morning, though there'd been plenty of opportunity. Even _she_ was almost ready to have a go at the particularly drunk group coming out of The Loon that started slurring their way through the most pathetic rendition of "Oh Canada" she'd ever heard. But he never said a word, though she could tell by the look on his face he was dying to.

And he did it all for her. She glanced over at Barney, who was looking particularly handsome in the moonlight. Nudging a little closer, she noticed he still smelled like heaven even after a long day suited-up in the (relative) heat of July (after all, this _was_ Canada).

Suddenly she was more than ready to get back to their suite, with the king-size bed and extra large Jacuzzi.

The first explosion lit the sky then, and the expression on his face was like a little boy. Of course it would be fireworks that captured his attention. He always did have a thing for fire; the intervention never took.

"Barney."

"Hmm?" But his eyes were still glued to the sky.

"Barney?"

"Yeah..."

"Barney," she purred, "let's go back to the hotel."

That tone had him.

"But – " He looked from the display back to her. " – fire."

"Come on," she laughed. "I promise, once we get there, we'll make some fireworks of our own."

But she lied. They never made it that far. By the time their cab pulled away from the curb, the sparks had already started to fly.

* * *

Three nights later, back in New York for the 4th – because Barney absolutely insisted on being back on U.S. soil in time to celebrate the birth "of the most illustrious nation on earth", Robin surprised him with the little souvenir she'd brought home: a Canadian flag nightie. At first he tried to pretend offence, which Robin soothed with the red, white, and blue cupcakes she'd ordered for the occasion; after all, she was an American citizen too.

But Barney forgot all about national allegiances five minutes later when she took off the nightie to reveal the maple leaf pasties and matching panties beneath. He removed both with his teeth, foregoing the cupcakes entirely and instead using the frosting for far more creative purposes.

And, finally, she'd gotten him to appreciate the glories of Canada.


End file.
